The Animals of Farthing Wood (1991 film)/Movie Sound Effects
Here Are The Sound Effects Used in the 1991 Film Called The Animals of Farthing Wood. Sound Effect Used * Sound Ideas, HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 01 * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 * WILHELM SCREAM * Gordon Shumway or Rick Fusterman Gasping (ALF Animated Series) (Badger Only) * Gordon Shumway Screaming (ALF Animated Series) (Hare, Rabbit and Bunny Only) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: SHORT FLUTTER 01 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - BROWN'S ZOOM BY, * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, * Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP, * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, LONG, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY (High Pitched) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * BOB CLAMPETT BEEOWOOP * Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 * Disney - SMALL BONK * GOOFY HOLLER * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Mrs. Hare and Badger Only) * HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 (Mrs Rabbit Only) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR (Badger and Sow Badger Only) * Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 * Sound Ideas, SNORE, MALE - MALE SNORING, LIGHT, HUMAN, (Fox, Badger and Other Only) * Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG * Sound Ideas, SWISH - ARM OR WEAPON SWING THROUGH AIR, SWOOSH 02 * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY * Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Indus PE194401 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard Once When Badger Fainted to The Ground and Listened Too Much) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * TWO CATS SCREECHING AND MOANING * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ELECTRIC SPARK GAP, INTERMITTENT * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING * Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - BELL RINGING * Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, MEDIUM, * Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING * STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, SHORT, 01 * STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, SHORT, 02 * STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, MEDIUM, * STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG, * STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER BALLOON STRETCH, * STRETCH, CARTOON - RESIN STRING STRETCH * STRETCH, CARTOON - PLASTIC MAN STRETCH, FORWARD, * STRETCH, CARTOON - PLASTIC MAN STRETCH, REVERSE, * STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT, 01 * STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT, 02 * STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT, 03 * SWISH, CARTOON - SHARP SWISH, * SWISH, CARTOON - SHARP MOUTH SWISH, * SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWISH, * SWISH, CARTOON - SEVERAL SWISHES, SLOW, * SWISH, CARTOON - SEVERAL SHARP ARROW SWISHES * SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH, 01 * SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH, 02 * SWISH, CARTOON - SEVERAL FAST ROPE SWISHES, * SWISH, CARTOON - SEVERAL HEAVY ROPE SWISHES, * SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWORD SWISH, * SWISH, CARTOON - DOUBLE SWORD SWISH, * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HOWL - DOG HOWL 01 * H-B CAT - MEOWING, ANIMAL * SoundDogs, Monster, Host, Hiss, Hostile (Heard Once When Snow Dingo Dies from Eating Bait Poison) * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES, 02 * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES, 01 * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201, * MGM Roar * Tanner Roar (When Badger Yells And Then, Roaring) * WOLF HOWLING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HOWL - FUNNY DOG HOWL * Animal Dog Howling Sounds * Gun Shot Sound Category:Sound Effects Category:Sound lists